


Running From the Daylight

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, as simple as that, luke and michael are high and end up fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are wasted and find themselves playing a stupid game Luke is sure Michael invented and before either of them knows it, they're admitting their feelings to each other and end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalie).



> This is for [Kalie](http://sadaboutmichael.tumblr.com) who I love, it was her idea so this is for her. Have fun reading! (ps, it's 4:30AM so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry)

By the time Luke and Michael are back in their hotel, it’s already about three in the morning and they’re both completely wasted.

They’re stumbling down the hall, tripping over their own feet and shushing each other because ‘Luke! It’s three in the fucking morning, people are _sleeping_!’ Michael whisper-yells at him with a stern look that makes Luke think he’s actually serious. But a second later, Michael bursts out laughing, throwing his arm around Luke’s shoulders and pushing him until they finally find their room.

Unlocking their door is a whole new challenge, though. Michael waves his keycard like it’s a golden medal he just won, flashing smiles before he tries to fit it in the lock, but he keeps missing, hitting the door or the wall with the card. So Luke decides to take matters into his own hands and snatches the card out of Michael’s hands, swiping it through the lock in one try. “Idiot…” he dares to mumble before pushing the door open and entering their room, Michael not too far behind.

“LUKEY!” Michael shouts, and before Luke knows it he’s being tackled down, Michael jumping on his back and both of them landing on Michael’s bed. Luke’s face is smushed against the white bed sheets and he’s very uncomfortable with the giant pressing on his back and his inability to breathe. But again, he’s too high to even give a damn, so he giggles instead, squirming under Michael until he’s finally on his back, his face inches away from Michael’s.

Being this close to Michael isn’t new to Luke. There’s nothing Luke loves more than being around Michael; he loves their daily (or rather, hourly) cuddle sessions, he loves when Michael touches his hair, cheeks or back. But mostly, not that he could admit it aloud, he loves when they kiss. It isn’t something they do quite often, it usually happens when one of them is going through something and is very emotional, and then they’re hugging and talking in whispers and they somehow end up kissing, finding comfort in each other, or when they’d be too wasted and just find themselves making out in one of their beds until their lips hurt and they fall asleep together.

Luke can’t and won’t say it, he can barely say it to himself, but he’s liked Michael for a while now. And obviously, he likes Michael more than just his best friend. It’s something that’s been bugging him for a while, not because Michael is a guy, Luke’s made his peace with his sexuality, he likes girls and he likes boys, as long as he likes them, he doesn’t care what they are.

But he has a bunch of other reasons to be scared of; A) Michael is his best friend, he can’t fuck that up, what would he do if he lost Michael?  
B) Michael is his band-mate, isn’t there a rule against that?  
C) What will the fans say? What will the media say? Will they bug them? Do they even tell people or keep it to themselves?  
D) What if Michael doesn’t like him back?

And he can keep listing all the reasons not to tell Michael how he really feels, but he doesn’t want to because he always ends up sad. So what does he do? Oh, yes. He suppresses his feelings, way to deal with your feelings and problems!

So, Luke just enjoys what he gets; the cuddles (which are definitely his favorites), the occasional kisses and make out sessions, the fact that he has Michael around literally _all the fucking time_ (which has its pros and cons), he really does enjoy it. But at the same time, it’s really fucking hard. It’s hard pretending like there’s nothing going on and it’s hard to pretend that Michael doesn’t drive him crazy. But Luke doesn’t really have a choice.

So being like this, under Michael, their faces so fucking close, just staring into each other’s eyes and breathing the same air is definitely killing Luke on the inside, and the fact that he is, in fact, high, is clouding his judgment and his brain feels really foggy and for a while there, while he’s giggling under Michael’s chest, he’s considering saying something, or maybe doing something, _anything_.

“Lukey?” Michael snaps Luke back to reality, smiling down at him with that sweet grin of his and those green eyes he loves so much. “Hmm?” Luke hums, letting Michael know he’s listening. “Can we watch a movie?” he asks with a huge grin, reminding Luke of a child. “Sure, Mikey. Whatever you wanna do.” He says before pushing Michael by the chest, practically peeling him off, before he crawls on the bed and climbs down to the floor, leaning his back on the foot of the bed. “C’mon.” he taps the empty space to his left, inviting Michael to join him on the floor.

It takes them a minute or two but they eventually find the TV remote and get the blanket off of Luke’s bed and cover themselves with it, settling down so Michael’s head is resting on Luke’s shoulder, his almost-white hair tickling Luke’s neck and cheeks. Every time Michael laughs or moves, Luke feels it. He feels it everywhere, every movement and every noise Michael makes sends shivers through Luke’s entire body and he’s so close to exploding, he really is.

He’s about to open his mouth and say something, maybe take advantage of the fact that they’re wasted to turn this into another one of their passionate make out sessions, but then he feels a hand on his thigh, stroking up and down. And as far as he knows, it isn’t his own hand.

Luke moves his head, as slow as he possibly can, glancing down and watching as the blanket that covers the both of them moves whenever Michael's hand does, tracing shapes on his thigh. Luke’s eyes travel up, trying to find something in Michael’s eyes, but it looks like he hasn’t even noticed he’d been touching Luke, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen, a stupid smirk spread all over his face.

Luke decides he should ignore what Michael’s doing, maybe he really has no idea what he’s doing. But not a second passes before Michael lifts his head from his shoulder, taking his hand off Luke’s thigh and sits upright, his legs crossed beneath him. “Hey, Lukey?” Michael whispers, even though they’re alone and there’s really no need to. “Yeah?” Luke twists his pinky ring nervously, a habit he picked up ever since he started wearing it.

“Let’s play a game.” Michael says, his eyes shining in the dimly lit room, the only source of light is the TV that flashes in several colors every time something happens in the movie they’ve both stopped watching a while ago. “What game?” Luke furrows his eyebrows, not sure about this whole thing. But then Michael giggles and Luke forgets he was even worried a split second ago. “Ummmmm…” Michael looks around, eyes squinting in concentration until he makes a satisfied noise, getting up immediately and grabbing a deck of cards from the desk.

Michael sits back down in his previous seat on the carpeted floor, legs crossed, in front of Luke, placing the cards between them. Luke gives him a questioning look, but before he can even open his mouth to ask, Michael’s already explaining; “So, we split the deck in two and draw a card together, whoever has the bigger card dares the other to do something.” He smiles stupidly, but that’s enough to buy Luke and he finds himself nodding and agreeing to Michael’s stupid game that actually makes no sense at all.

Naturally, Luke’s the one who’s doing most of the dares since he’s lucky like that, but they’re harmless and meaningless dares, so he doesn’t really care. The dares are stupid, things like banging on Ashton and Calum’s door and bolting before any of them gets to the door and kills him, painfully. Then, it’s calling for room service and then when they get to their room he has to pretend like he has no idea what they’re talking about and they just woke him up for nothing.

But then Luke draws another card that is smaller than Michael’s and Michael’s whole face changes, and Luke knows something’s going to happen, he knows that look.

“I dare you to crawl over here, seductively, and kiss me.” Michael announces with a huge smirk. “Do a good job though!” He adds with yet another smile and Luke’s whole body tenses, it’s not like he didn’t feel it coming, yeah? But it’s still going to tear him apart and he’s still going to be thinking about the feeling of Michael’s lips on his own tomorrow when he wakes up and he’s most definitely going to be thinking about this for weeks, contemplating whether or not this means anything to Michael at all.

But Luke does what he’s told, crawling over to Michael, straightening up when he reaches him. “The best kiss you’ll ever have.” He says, winking, his breath shaking, but he’s trying to hide it as he lowers himself down, cupping Michael’s face in both of his hands and gently brushing his lips over Michael’s. It’s slow and gentle at first, and Luke is just about to pull back when Michael snakes his arms around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Don’t stop.” Michael barely manages to muster against Luke’s lips, practically talking into his mouth, and Luke is just so fucking happy Michael doesn’t want him to stop, because he loves how soft Michael’s lips are, and kissing him just feels really good and Luke feels like there’s electricity running through his veins and his whole body feels like it’s on fire in the best way possible.

Luke pulls back for a split second, sitting in Michael’s lap, his legs on either side of Michael’s body as he settles back down and crashes their lips back together, harshly. But neither of them is complaining or even whining because Michael shoves his tongue into Luke’s mouth, their tongues brushing and Luke groans uncontrollably, making Michael giggle into his mouth before breaking the kiss.

“You were right.” Michael says, throwing his head back and laughing, and Luke is legitimately confused and completely dazed. “That was definitely the best kiss I’ve ever had.” He leans into Luke, pressing his lips to his burning-hot cheeks. “ _But_ ,” he pushes Luke back gently, signaling that he wants him off. “I’ve gotta pee, I’ll be right back.” He presses another small kiss to Luke’s temple before running off to the bathroom, leaving Luke alone, confused and mainly sad that it's over and it was all a part of the game.

Luke falls to his back, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. “What have you gotten yourself into…” he murmurs to himself. That was possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to him. And maybe he’s just being stupid and maybe he’s just over-thinking but somehow, it felt different than any other kiss they had shared before. He really doesn’t know how or why, but something just felt different.

He doesn’t hear Michael leave the bathroom, maybe he dozed off, but suddenly there’s a huge body on top of his and he feels Michael’s hair tickling his neck where he buries his head. “Missed me?” Michael purrs into Luke’s neck, the humming rocking through Luke’s whole body and it takes everything in his power not to visibly shiver underneath Michael. “I always do.” He pries his eyes open, looking at Michael’s messy hair.

Michael brings his hand up, moving it all over Luke’s chest. At first it’s nothing weird or different and Michael giggles every other second, but then Michael’s finger grazes over Luke’s nipple and Luke’s whole body stills and his breath catches in his throat, his eyes wide. Much to his surprise, Michael doesn’t even flinch. Instead, he brings his finger back to Luke’s nipple, tracing circles around it.

“What-what are you doing?” Luke’s voice cracks as he asks, craning his neck, trying to find Michael’s eyes. He shrugs on top of Luke and he feels Michael’s lips curling into a smile over the soft skin of his neck. “Just having fun.” He says before finally lifting his head up from where he’s been hiding and looking at Luke. “Do you trust me?” he asks suddenly, and even though he says it with a chuckle, there’s something serious about this question. But as always, Luke doesn’t even need time to think about it. “Yes.” He nods without hesitation and Michael’s smile widens.

And again, Luke’s so slow to catch up, but Michael’s lips are on his own again, brushing lightly until Michael decides to deepen it, pushing his tongue back into Luke’s mouth again, and it feels familiar somehow, like he and Michael do this all the time. “Can I-“ kiss “tell you-“ kiss “something?” kiss, Michael asks, connecting and disconnecting himself from Luke’s lips, making Luke arch up and try to catch his lips again, but he still hums, letting Michael speak.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” There’s something shy about the way he says it. “I mean, it’s not the first time we’ve done that, obviously.” Michael giggles, his head dropping to Luke’s chest where he traces shapes with the hand that isn’t supporting his weight beside Luke’s head on the floor. “But, I mean…it’s stupid. Never mind.” He giggles again, his hand stops moving.

Luke grabs Michael’s shoulders and pushes both of them up so they’re sitting face to face, bodies close. “Michael, tell me.” Luke doesn’t tear his eyes away from Michael’s, trying to understand him. “Promise you won’t hate me?” Michael blinks and Luke’s chest tightens, how could he ever hate Michael? He could say he does, or did, but he never actually hated him. Not for real. “I would never.” Luke says, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Michael’s, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Michael smiles a relieved smile at him. “I like you, Luke.” Michael’s eyes drop to the floor, not daring to look back up and meet Luke’s wide blue orbs. “Not as a friend, though. You know what I mean.” His cheeks turn a cute shade of red and Luke feels like there’s something stuck in his throat, preventing him from breathing. This is what he wanted, he wanted Michael to feel the same way about him, he wanted Michael.

“I, Mikey, I-“ Luke, as always, isn’t sure what to say, or rather _how_ to say it. But before Luke gets the chance to explain himself or respond, Michael pulls his hand back, still not looking at Luke. “You don’t feel the same way, it’s okay. I figured you wouldn’t.” he says, his voice shaky as he tries to get up, but struggles. They’re both still out of control.

But Luke grabs Michael’s hand, pulling him back down, holding it with both of his. They just sit there and stare at each other before Luke decides that it’s better to just show Michael. So he leans into him, grabbing Michael’s hair and tugging him forward, crashing their lips together.

Luke pulls back for a second, still not letting go of Michael’s hair, as he says, “I do feel the same, I thought you didn’t. So I thought I shouldn’t say anything.” He pecks Michael’s lips again. “If we do, do this, it isn’t going to be simple. Is it?” this time Michael pulls him back into the kiss, holding him there for a longer time. “It isn't. But I don’t care.” They kiss again. “C’mere.” Michael says, getting up to his feet, pulling Luke with him and connecting their lips in another kiss as Michael walks them to the bed.

They walk until Luke’s back of the knees hit the bed and they fall on it, Michael on top of Luke again as they both laugh into the kiss. “I want you.” Michael growl lowly, and Michael’s word shoot right down to Luke’s already half-hard cock. “Shit, I want you too, Mikey.” Luke’s words come out as a whine, not what he intended to, but he really doesn’t care anymore, he just wants Michael, he really fucking wants him, everywhere.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Lukey.” Michael says, kissing the corner of Luke’s mouth before leaning back up so he’s straddling Luke’s waist. “Move up.” He pushes at Luke’s shoulders and he repositions himself so his head is resting on the pillows. “Wait here, okay?” Michael says, but doesn’t leave just yet. He kisses Luke, on the mouth, biting on his bottom lip and pulling at it a bit with a cheeky grin before he actually does get up and leaves the very eager Luke alone on his bed.

He hears Michael fiddle around with some stuff, he hears something plastic hitting the floor and a couple of ‘fuck’s and ‘shit’s from Michael and he laughs to himself until Michael finally emerges back, holding a transparent bottle of lube and a condom. “Clothes off.” He announces with a smirk, winking at Luke. Luke does as he’s told, undressing on the bed, throwing his clothes to the floor carelessly, following Michael’s lead until they’re both fully naked.

And then it occurs to Luke that this is the first time they’ve been fully naked around each other in a sexual context. Sure, they’ve seen each other (and Calum and Ashton) naked countless of times, but never when they were about to do something like this. And it’s new to Luke, but at the same time it really isn’t because it’s Michael and Michael is familiar, Michael is home, Michael is safety, and he isn’t even scared even though he’s never done anything with a guy except for giving or receiving a few blowjobs, but none of them were with guys he actually liked. Not like he likes Michael.

Michael uses his right hand to trace every feature of Luke’s face; his forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, lips and chin. Then, he kisses every part of Luke’s face, both of them giggling and smiling, and Luke feels genuinely happy, with the person he likes above him, touching him lovingly. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Lukey.” Michael says, Luke’s cheeks burning up immediately. “Not as beautiful as you are, Mikey.” And it’s cheesy, it really fucking is. But Luke’s too high and too happy to care.

Michael touches Luke’s jaw, picking a spot and lowering his mouth to it, starting off gently, kissing it and then slowly licking it, making Luke’s corners of the mouth tug up in a smile. But then Michael bites that same spot, sending waves of pleasure and pain through Luke’s whole body, making him squirm a little. But then Michael’s sucking on that one spot he’s been abusing, making Luke moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he enjoys the feeling.

And Michael spends a good fifteen minutes marking Luke, sucking hickeys all over him; his jaw, neck, collar bones, chest, stomach, thighs and he even leaves one on Luke’s wrist, and Luke is perfectly content with this, he has no fucking problem with being ‘marked’ and Michael making sure everyone knows Luke’s his just like he’s Luke’s.

“M-Mikey.” Luke whines, pulling him up by the hair, their faces inches away. “Do _something_ , please. I can’t take it.” He bites his lip, Michael is so damn beautiful and he’s having so much fun, but he’s so fucking turned on and he really needs to do something, anything Michael would do to him would please him. “So eager, Lukey. I love it.” He leaves another kiss to Luke’s lips before sliding down his body, Luke’s eyes following his every move until he places himself between Luke’s legs.

“Open up.” He chuckles, lightly slapping both of Luke’s thighs, wanting him to spread his legs. And naturally, he complies, spreading his legs further apart. “Good boy.” Michael praises and leaves a small kiss on Luke’s right thigh before popping the bottle of lube open, spreading it on his fingers and rubbing them together to get it warmer. Luke’s whole body tingles in fear and anticipation.

“Ready, _babe_?” Michael grins up from between Luke’s legs, and Luke nods enthusiastically, flashing a smile at Michael. “You’re sure, right?” Michael squeezes Luke’s thigh, leaving a little bit of sticky lube on it. “I’m sure.” Luke reaches out, wanting to hold Michael’s hand. And even though he needs it to prop himself up he repositions, using his elbow for support and letting Luke grabs his fingers.

And then there’s a finger tracing his hole and his head rolls back and he’s squeezing Michael’s hand, trying not to moan. Michael traces his hole a few times before he pushes the tip of his finger in, slowly and gently. It hurts, but Luke doesn’t want Michael to think it’s his fault so he swallows it down, knowing it should feel good once he’s stretched out.

It takes about ten minutes, but Michael’s got three fingers pumping in and out of Luke and Luke is a whimpering mess, squeezing Michael’s hand, hard, and moaning and chanting his name. “I-I think I’m ready.” He barely manages to say, pulling at Michael’s hand, trying to get his attention. “Yeah? You think?” Michael looks up, examining Luke. “I’m sure, c’mere.” He says and Michael nods, pulling his fingers out and sitting up.

Luke watches as Michael quickly rolls the condom onto his own cock, using more lube on his fingers to pump himself a few times, spreading it all over himself before he sinks down to his forearms on either side of Luke’s head, smiling down at him with a small, adorable giggle. “You really want to, right? You really don’t have to-“ Luke cuts him off by lifting his head from the pillows to press their lips together. “I’m sure.” Luke says for what feels like the millionth time that night, and he doesn’t really mind, it’s sweet how Michael is worried about him and keeps making sure he’s alright and isn’t regretting anything, but he honestly isn’t.

Michael kisses Luke’s forehead before reaching down between them, positioning himself and then looking up to Luke, pushing in. Luke’s eyes are screwed shut and he’s, again, reaching for Michael’s hand. And he doesn’t fail to offer it, linking their fingers and holding onto each other as Michael slowly slides into Luke, inch by inch, careful not to hurt Luke.

When he’s in all the way he stops, leaving small kisses all over Luke face. “I’m sorry it hurts. I’m not gonna move until you’re ready.” He says, still peppering kisses all over Luke’s soft skin, making his chest squeeze, he really fucking _loves_ Michael.

“It’s okay, you can move.” Luke decides after a minute, opening his eyes and fixing them on Michael’s with a small grin. Michael giggles. “You’re so cute.” He says, but doesn’t give Luke a chance to even respond or blush, because he pulls out almost fully before thrusting back into Luke, still trying to be gentle, even though Luke doesn’t want him to be. It takes a few minutes but they settle for a pace, it’s not too quick or hard but it isn’t slow, either.

Luke’s forehead is covered in sweat and he’s panting heavily, moaning Michael’s name and Michael is moaning his, which makes everything even hotter, his name sounds really nice coming out of Michael’s mouth in short, quick moans. And everything just feels so fucking good, Michael feels good, thrusting in and out.

“H-harder, Mikey. Harder.” Luke says bravely, craving that release. Michael is looking down at him, doubtful, but still complies, slamming his hips into Luke, hard, hitting Luke’s sweet spot. “Fuck!” his back arches and his hand squeezes Michael’s even harder. “Right there, yeah.” He breathes out.

Michael fucks himself into Luke’s prostate as hard and as fast as he can and Luke is grateful that Michael notices his horrible need for release. “Mikey, I’m gonna-“ Michael cuts him off by kissing him, biting his bottom lip, both of them smiling into the kiss. “It’s okay, come for me, Lukey.” He says.

And as if on command, Luke comes untouched, releasing all over himself and Michael, but Michael doesn’t seem to care. He buries his head in the space between Luke’s neck and shoulder, his mouth right by Luke’s ear so Luke hears every single breath and pant and moan of his name coming out of Michael’s mouth. Luke clenches around Michael and that’s what does it, he comes inside the condom, riding it out, chanting Luke’s name.

It takes them a few minutes to calm down but eventually their breathing evens and they’re just lying there, Luke tracing shapes onto Michael’s bare back.

***

“Hey, Lukey.” Michael whispers when Luke’s eyes flutter open. He smiles up at Michael. He’s got the worst headache in the history and he’s feeling really tired and worn out, but everything else is really fucking perfect, last night was really fucking perfect. “Hey, Mikey.” He answers and Michael grins, leaning down and pressing his lips to Luke’s.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks, brushing Luke’s hair out of his face gently. “Really fucking great.” Luke chuckles. “You?” he tugs on his lip ring, twisting it around a bit as he looks up at Michael. “You’re such a nerd.” Is all he gets in return as Michael drops onto Luke’s chest, connecting his lips to Luke’s again.

And Luke feels nothing but genuine happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was alright! Please tell me what you think here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
